Reclining chair apparatus are commonly known, such as those presently used in the airline industry. Typically, seat adjustment or positioning mechanisms that are used in these apparatus include a hydraulic cylinder that provides a number of features including those that enable the seatback to be dynamically adjusted between an upright position and an infinite number of reclined positions.
It is has become desirable to provide a relatively less complex mechanical lock assembly that includes similar features as those that are presently found in hydraulic counterparts. These features may include unlimited position locking, infinite travel adjustment, and a manual override while providing for a smooth and controlled motion of the seat back.